Time Of Dying
by Teya Yashitoda
Summary: An experimentation into Second Person, mostly. This is a gift fic for Desdemona Kakalose and it was written at 2 AM, so there's a lot of strangeness to it. It's abstract but the basic plot is that Dib has finally killed Zim. And feeling regretful.


This is mainly an experiment into the realm of Second Person (not First or Third.) It's very strange and it's angsty and abstract but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

This is a gift-fic to **Desdemona Kakalose**, who requested a story inspired by the song, "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace. Here you are! I hope you enjoy it... Even though it's very strange and it was written at two AM. o.o;

* * *

Blood seeping into your jeans, staining the denim fabric a dark orange. Eyes wide, breathing heavy, heart stopping; what have you done, O Savior of the Earth? Look how he lies: still, quiet, nothing left but a broken shell. What crime have you committed to the sanctity of Mother Nature, little one? He had so much to tell you, begged you to listen, just one last time. Pleaded for you to trust him, just this once, that he wasn't lying, that he was telling the truth.

But no. You are strong. You believed he was lying. And you failed in your mission; oh yes, true failure. There is nothing won in this battle, only loss and hatred and pain. Is this how things were supposed to end? Kneeling next to your enemy, tears streaming down your face in little rivers and clinging to a cold, lifeless body? Yes, he is gone and you are at fault for his misery.

See how little rivulets of blood run down his cheek, bright orange against sage green skin. See the contrast, the bitter life that you have ended. See now how his soft ruby eyes are dulled and graying, becoming nothing but a mere shadow of themselves. Can you feel the anger of the earth at your heinous acts? Can you feel the eyes on your back, boring into your heart?

Are you crying again, child? Is it strange to cry over someone you thought you hated? Or perhaps you have realized that, despite everything he was, he was your only friend. He was the only one who would listen.

And you, Dib, have destroyed this innocent and will pay heavily for all that you have done if you remain here on Earth.

Run, run, run. Feet moving in a blur, one-two, one-two, left right left. Heart hammering in your chest, feeling like it's going to burst out. People watch as you run; oh yes, they clearly see the guilt on your face and know what you have done. But do not stop, keep going, you'll make it home in time before they truly realize what happened.

How cruel, how inhumanly cruel, to tear off the thing he needed to live. And then, when all hope was lost, to cry on his chest as he cradled your head. It was then, you knew, that he was not lying and you trusted him this one time to kill you. But no; he is not human and knew not that this is what you asked for.

Instead, he simply said, "Its fine, Dib. Do not cry. You are protecting your people… Just… do not forget Zim…?" And then, air gone, no life, oh no, he's dead, what have you done? Screams of horror; "Please don't be dead, you're all I have left! WAKE UP!" The earth has heard your misery but no pity shall be given.

The tears are back, pouring over still-wet cheeks, landing on the soft material of a torn and bloody trench coat, the last remnant of who you once were. They continue to fall as you reach home, wrench open the garage door and all but slam yourself into the cockpit of your stolen ship. How ironic. The alien you did _not_ kill is the one you hate the most now and yet, it is her ship that you have taken.

And then, you're gone in a soft ray of sunshine, disappearing into the void of space. What will you do? Perhaps the only honorable action is to die with the one you hated (and loved) for so long; but take him with you first, yes, do not let him die alone.

Orange and red, mixing together to create a fiery outburst of passion and sorrow. Each mingling with the other, destroying boundaries in death that could never have been breached in life. Finally, _finally_, the battle is over. And while neither has lost or won, both are together now in a place where life can not haunt them and tear them apart.

Yes, Dib, you have won against Earth this one time… And they will never know.

* * *

A/N: Yep... That's what you get when Teya is half-awake and feeling creative and angsty. At least I made them die together, right?

Keep in mind that this is the first time that I've ever used Second Person in my writing and that it's all kind of just one big experiment. VERY abstract. But I hope you enjoyed it. -smiles-

Please read and review? -puppy dog face- I would appreciate it greatly. -luffs-


End file.
